Operation:FRONTIER
by Houou and Kaede
Summary: KND/Digimon Frontier x-over. Takuya(7) and Izumi(8) are going to get the age ray with the help of the KND and a KND spy, one of the Delightful Children (6)


Now Loading

Kids Next Door

Operation: FRONTIER

**F**inally

**R**ecruits

**O**f

**N**ew

**T**opic

**I**s

**E**specially

**R**eady

Writing Operatives: Houou Kazoku-Kaga and Kaede Nakamura

Disclaimer: We don't own Kids Next Door or Digimon Frontier. Takuya and Izumi are younger than in Frontier.

"Kids Next Door, I have some news. Two members from Japan are going to join us here at the tree house temporally. I trust you will welcome them with open arms."

"Oh boy!" Numbuh Three said. "I hope one of them likes Rainbow Monkeys!"

"Yeah, right!" Numbuh Four argued. "They're gonna be tough!"

"No they won't."

"Yeah they will!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

The door opened, silencing them. In the doorway was a boy with dark hair and dark skin, brandishing goggles. Behind him was a girl with blond hair and pale skin. 

Numbuh One walked to the two. "Welcome, Numbuhs Seven and Eight."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The guests were given rooms near each other. Numbuh Seven leaned back on his bed and was falling asleep when his partner knocked on the door.

"Come in, Izumi."

Izumi Oriomoto, a.k.a. Numbuh Eight, walked into the room and sat next to Seven. "We got another message from D. The plans are all set to infiltrate the house tonight."

"Good," Takuya Kanabara said. "Do you think we can enlist the help of the KND operatives here?"

"No! They must not know! We're already risking the lives of Dolores and ourselves. We don't need to get them involved."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That night, Takuya and Izumi snuck out of the tree house and made their way to a house very familiar to KND members everywhere. For it housed one of the worst enemies of KND.

The Delightful Children from Down the Lane.

This quadrant's KND had been in it once and discovered the age ray that changes a person's age. They thought that it would be used to make kids adults and work for them.

What they didn't know was that it was invented to make kids stay kids _forever_. And it was invented by a KND operative, Dolores, a.k.a. one of the "Delightful Dorks", a.k.a. Numbuh Six. [The tall girl with blond hair]

Now that Six had all the fine points tuned out, it was time to take it to the Moon HQ. That's where Takuya and Izumi come in. They would sneak into the house, and make their way to Six's room, where she would have the age ray. The children would be having supper and couldn't bother them.

However, there's always a problem.

As Takuya and Izumi crawled through the window, a bright spotlight shone on them.

"Hello, Takuya and Izumi."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A loud explosion woke up the others and they rubbed their eyes to see the roof of the Delightful Dorks' house in flames. At first they paid it no mind. Then a message came through.

"Kids Next Door! This is Numbuh Seven! We need help! Delightful-"

It cut off there but they got the gist of it. 

They rushed over to the Delightful Children's house to see Seven, Eight, and-strangely enough-one of the children themselves hanging from the ceiling.

"Hello Kids Next Door. It seems some of your friends were snooping around here, and our sister had tipped them off."

They had to think about it. Why would one of the Delightful Dorks help Seven and Eight? 

"It turns out that Dolores is one of you. A Kids Next Door."

Then the KND stared at the girl in question.

"What?"

"So now, we shall destroy all of you."

"That's what you think!" Six through Eight yelled as they fell from the ceiling, tackling the remaining Dorks. It should be noted that now that Dolores's cover was blown, she was no longer in her sailor suit. Now she donned jeans with quite a few holes/tears and a black shirt with just as many tears. Her hair was missing its bow.

Nigel took this opportunity. "Kids Next Door! Battle stations!"

"Eight!" Izumi turned into Fairymon.

"Seven!" Takuya turned into Agunimon.

"Six!" Dolores wielded a giant laser gun.

"Five!" Abigail preferred a smaller, handheld laser gun.

"Four!" Wallabee had no weapon, letting his fists and feet hurt people.

"Three!" Kuki was inside her bunny robot, Hippy Hop.

"Two!" Hoagie donned the fly suit again.

"One!" Nigel also took a small laser gun.

The Kids Next Door, except Four, fired away at the remaining Delightful Dorks. Then they let Wally have a go.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It would take a while for the Delightful Children from Down the Lane to retaliate. But after what the KND did to them, especially their sister, they wouldn't want to.

The KND went to the Moon HQ to deliver the ray and incorporate it into every KND squadron. Discharges because of reaching thirteen became nonexistent.


End file.
